


they fall for each other, into bed, and in love

by liddie



Series: altean!Lance & galra!Kuro [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Double Oral Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Galra Kuro (Voltron), Kuro has two cocks, Light Bondage, Luro, M/M, Masturbation, Sex in the garden, Shiro and Kuro are twin brothers, Xenophilia, but only in chapter 5, consensual wakeup blowjob, his half-galra anatomy is special, long haired Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: A collection of small stories (in no particular timeline order) for wrecklance2k18 - set in an AU where half-galra twin brothers Shiro and Kuro are part of a group sent to Altea to work out a treaty between the two planets. Kuro catches the eye of prince Lance and they fall for each other, into bed, and in love.I just really love luro, okay?





	1. pillow talk

* * *

 

Reaching up Lance pushes Kuro's hair out of his face, fingers tangling in the white strands and letting the silky locks slip through a few times before he smoothes them back. At one point during their morning romp Kuro's hair had come loose and now the thin strip of purple rope is probably lost in the bedding forever. “This is a mess.”

Warm fingers drum along the thigh hiked over Kuro's hip. “You're rude this morning,” Kuro points out, his fingers skating across Lance's skin and dipping over the swell of his ass. “Not very princely.”

“You seemed to have fucked the manners out of me.” Lance bops Kuro's nose with a finger, laughing when it scrunches up in the telltale sign of going cross-eyed.

Rolling his eyes Kuro rests his wrist on Lance's ass and dips a finger inside of him, feeling the wetness there from not long ago. “You're always blaming me.” Curling his finger Kuro grins when Lance presses a little closer against him, their half-hard erections sliding against each other. “I believe _you're_ the one who woke _me_ up this morning.”

“Guilty.” Lance leans in and kisses Kuro's cheek, rolling his body against him. “But we never get to talk like this, only in the mornings. We're always so busy during the day.” There's a whine in his voice and Lance makes a face at himself, burying his face in Kuro's chest. He's not one of those spoiled, bratty princes. “Add another,” he murmurs.

“About that...so I was thinking,” Kuro murmurs as he obliges, two fingers pressing inside Lance up to his second knuckles. “When I return to Daibazaal, you should come with me.”

Kuro curls his fingers and rubs, Lance squirming against him with hot breath on his neck. “Kuro,” he groans, hand reaching up to grab Kuro's shoulder. “Are you trying to get me to agree because the two fingers you have up my ass and are rocking my world?”

There's a pause before Kuro moves his fingers, spreading Lance easily. “I mean, is it working?”

“Probably better than it should,” Lance confesses in a mumble of words. Shifting his hand Lance slides his fingers into the soft hair at the back of Kuro's head, pulling his hand away and letting the strands fall onto the pillows. “I can't just leave Altea,” he mumbles, rocking his body against Kuro's lazily. He looks at Kuro and their eyes lock, the soft morning light casting rays across their faces.

“Of course not.” A third finger presses against Lance's entrance but backs off instead to pet over the smooth blue mark along Lance's skin. “Think of it as a diplomatic visit. You could spend one day – okay maybe _half_ a day with Lotor and the rest of the time with me.” Kuro smiles something soft and just for Lance. “We could participate in some...cultural exchanges. In traditional Daibazaal fashion, completely naked.”

Lance laughs, using his grip in Kuro's hair to tug him into a kiss. “You're impossible,” he mumbles against chapped lips. Kuro licks into his mouth, slow and lazy.

The thought of visiting Daibazaal stays with Lance for a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr - [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/)


	2. vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to reply to your lovely comments today!! Time ran away from me yesterday but they make me so happy! I'm so so glad other people love luro and this AU! :D

* * *

 

Lance smiles into the soft bedding beneath him, reaching a hand out to grab one of the many pillows strewn across the bed and pressing his face against it. The angle of the cock rocking into him changes and Lance bites back a moan as calloused fingers trace the glowing blue markings at the curve of his hips. Shifting his head to the side so his cheek rests on the soft pillow Lance lets out little puffs of breath in the warm bedroom, cheeks flushed pink. “Mmm, deeper,” he murmurs, knees digging into the bedding to lift his ass a little higher.

The man behind him presses in so their hips are flush and drapes himself across Lance's back, the Altean prince unable to stifle the moan of being stretched so full. He's never taken anything so big before and his breathing hitches. “Like that?” Kuro's voice is a growl in his chest that vibrates through Lance, long hair tickling his neck where it's escaped the tie. A hot tongue licks the pointed tip of Lance's ear. “You're so good at this, Your Highness.”

“Mm'not doing much.” Lance lifts his head and tilts it back to look over hi shoulder. Golden eyes are fixed on him, Kuro's hips moving in short thrusts that don't require pulling out very far but allow him to press in impossibly deep. Each thrust pushes Lance's trapped cock against the damp bedding and it's both not enough and too much.

Kuro mouths over Lance's shoulder, sharp teeth dragging and leaving behind upraised pink marks. One hand slips beneath Lance and slides along his belly. The Altean's toes curl against the sheets when Kuro fists him with lazy strokes.

“You're perfect,” Kuro whispers into Lance's ear, his tongue tracing the shell of it. “So tight for me.” Kuro leans back a little and Lance lets out a soft yelp when he's brought upright.

Gravity pulls at him and with Kuro's clawed hand on his hip as a guide Lance sinks down onto his cock, stretched around him to the base. “Oh _quiznak_ ,” Lance moans, head tipped back on Kuro's shoulder as stars flicker across his eyes.

Kuro works a hand over him for a few more strokes before Lance comes, body strung tight as he makes a mess of Daibazaal lieutenant hand. “K-Kuro!” Turning his head Lance mouths at Kuro's jaw before he's kissed, their lips clashing heatedly until they slide together like a dance.

Pressing a thumb along the underside of Lance's cock Kuro fucks up with a few thrusts before chasing his own end with Lance's name on his lips and filling the Altean prince with his release. He pets the glowing markings along Lance's hips and stomach with the tips of his claws, resting his chin on Lance's shoulder as they catch their breath. “Still good?”

“I think I'll miss tomorrow's meeting,” Lance mumbles as Kuro lays them down without pulling out. They're a sticky mess but there's little Lance would actually move for right now and cleaning up isn't a priority. Besides, he likes being covered in Kuro's scent and having him stay close.

Chuckling Kuro buries his face in Lance's neck. “I'll be reprimanded by both Shiro and your sister if you do.”

Lance rolls his shoulder in a shrug. “Not my problem.” He lets out a laugh when Kuro's hands squeeze his sides, the sound dissolving into a moan when it shifts Kuro inside of him.

“Sorry.” Licking one of the pink marks on Lance's shoulder Kuro carefully pulls out, his hum muffled against Lance's skin.

Lance flushes when he feels cum sliding out of him slowly. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Not getting up early tomorrow.”

“I can make it worth your while,” Kuro purrs, pressing flush against Lance's backside. His cock is already showing interest where it fits snugly against the prince's ass. “If you're interested.”

“I'm interested in being able to walk at all tomorrow, you monster.” Turning over in Kuro's arms Lance smiles, tracing a few of the scars across the half-Galra's chest. “Maybe you should just stay in bed with me tomorrow. You can't get reprimanded if you're not at the meeting.”

Wrapping an arm around Lance's middle Kuro rolls onto his back, bringing Lance up to rest against his chest. “Why, Prince Lance. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get me shipped back to Daibazaal early for misconduct. Or thrown in your dungeons.”

Lance laughs, propping himself up with a hand on his cheek. Kuro's hands settle on his ass and Lance can feel him lazily thrusting his half-hard cock between his cheeks. “We don't even have a dungeon,” he points out, resting his head on Kuro's chest and spreading his legs a bit wider around Kuro's. “But if we did, I'd still visit you. Maybe bring you some food and a blanket.”

“ _Maybe_ , he says, even though he was the one to put me there.” Kuro snorts, the tips of his claws pressing dimples into Lance's skin. “I'd fuck you through the bars of my cell to show my gratitude.”

Lance's smile feels like sunshine against Kuro's skin. “Then I'd be late to another meeting and Allura would take away your blanket.”

“And Shiro would shove me out the airlock the next time we run practice drills,” Kuro agrees. He shifts his lower body and when Lance hums Kuro slips inside with a shallow thrust.

The next morning Kuro ends up slipping into the meeting an hour late and pointedly ignores the looks both Shiro and Allura give him throughout the morning after he informs them Lance won't be joining them.

When he returns to his room during the break for lunch there's a soft blue blanket sitting on the bed.

The meeting reconvenes not long after but no one says anything about both the Altean prince and the Daibazaal lieutenant being missing for the rest of the day.

 


	3. masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the prompt I started with and so it has a little more "backstory" that should go at the beginning of the story *sweats* I didn't remember that it was actually going to be posted on day 3 until it was already written... 
> 
> thanks again for the comments and kudos! each one makes me grin like an idiot and think about posting some more luro :)

* * *

 

“Thank you, Commander Shirogane. That will be all for today. Let us reconvene tomorrow morning.”

Lance swiftly exits the room only seconds after Allura brings an end to the meeting. It's rude to leave so suddenly, especially for the prince of the hosting planet, but Lance can't bear to sit in that stifling room any longer, still a little upset at having his suggestions brushed aside one after another. Today is the first day of many meetings to form an alliance between Altea and Daibazaal but Lance already feels the ground tilting beneath him.

In more ways than one.

Walking through the hallways on autopilot it doesn't take long for Lance to arrive at his room. Stepping inside he shuts the door and leans his back against it, letting out a sign and biting his bottom lip. With only a few seconds of hesitation Lance lets out a soft ' _quiznak_ ' before his shaky fingers undo the laces of his trousers and he shoves a hand inside.

His cock is already half-hard against his palm. Lance's head thuds against the wooden door as he wraps his fingers around himself, thumb swiping across the tip and gathering the fluid to spread down his shaft. His free hand works to push his trousers down around his thighs.

When Lance closes his eyes it's not Commander Shirogane he sees, but his right hand man, his twin brother. Eyes like molten gold and a smirk that offered Lance a glimpse of pointed canine teeth, Kuro had held himself in a way that radiated indifferent ease despite the unfamiliar planet he's been on no longer than a few varga.

Kuro's eyes had rarely strayed from the Altean prince the entire introductory meeting and Lance can admit to the flush that spread across his skin when he noticed. Kuro had of course seen this and offered Lance a grin, chin pillowed on his hand as his brother and Commanding officer outlined their requirements of the treaty.

But Kuro had also been the one to interrupt his Commander when he unknowingly swept Lance's words aside. _Kuro_ had been the one to point out the importance of Lance's ideas and how they could easily begin to outline more than one compromise, almost ensuring a result to please both parties. Before Allura, even. And with far less tact than Lance's sister would have used to ensure she wasn't being rude to their guests.

Kuro had reprimanded Daibazaal's diplomats and Commander in front of the entire room for _Lance_ , to make sure that Lance wouldn't be ignored. After knowing him less than a varga.

“ _Quiznak_ ,” Lance whispers, twisting his wrist and squeezing himself just the way he likes. He can still feel Kuro's hand in his for those brief seconds of introduction and the deep rasp of his voice lingers in Lance's ears. Lance has absolutely no shame in indulging in a fantasy where Kuro's hand replaces his, stroking him hard and fast one moment before teasing him with a slower pace in the next.

With his eyes shut tight Lance can imagine Kuro behind him, chin hooked over his shoulder to watch his hand move over Lance's cock. 'His hand would be bigger,' Lance thinks as he indulges himself. 'Rougher, with more callouses and little scars.' Lance toys with the idea of using shapeshifting but the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway sends him jolting out of his fantasy.

Lance stops his hand, his breathing heavy as he listens to whoever has come down the hall pause near his door. Blue eyes drop down and Lance stares at his cock, the tip flushed a deep red and his hand coated in clear fluid. It throbs in his grip at the thought of it being Kuro outside the door and Lance's body gives a shiver of desire.

Desire for the Daibazaal lieutenant to come into the room and take him.

Throwing caution to the wind Lance covers his mouth and begins to fist himself hard and fast, legs spreading a bit wider unconsciously. The footsteps echo down the hallway a few seconds later and Lance nearly doubles over when he's thrown back into his fantasy, imagining Kuro's hot breath on his neck and a cock sliding messily between his thighs.

With a stutter of his hips and a low moan Lance comes hard over his hand, his finger unable to catch it all as it dribbles onto the floor, hips rocking into the vice of his hand to chase the sensation. Lance works himself until it gets to be too much, his heavy breathing echoing in the empty room.

“ _Quiznak_ ,” he curses again, straightening up and letting his head thud against the door.

How is he going to survive these negotiation meetings?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr - [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/)


	4. BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this would be considered light bondage? I'm not that familiar with it so apologies for the lack of...good writing *sweats*
> 
> also, a reminder to watch the tags for tomorrow's update! some people might not be into it.

* * *

 

“Any idea where Prince Lance is this afternoon? It was strange he wasn't around after lunch.”

Kuro shrugs as they walk, reaching behind himself to unclasp the top buckle on his uniform. “I heard he was tied up this afternoon but I'm sure he'll be around tomorrow.” A cool breeze drifts through the open hallway, the air sweet with the scents from the gardens

Shiro nods to his brother, raking a hand through his short hair and letting his shoulders slump a little. They turn the corner and approach the corridor of guest rooms they've been staying the past three weeks. “I'm not trying to rush things here but it seems like when Lance is around, the mood is better. Do you notice that as well?”

“Indisputably. He's a double threat, charming and witty.”

“Careful, brother. You almost sound smitten,” Shiro teases, bumping his shoulder against Kuro's. "Maybe being around the Altean prince will have a positive effect on you."

Rolling his eyes Kuro stops outside his bedroom door. “You act like I'm not a prime example of manners already,” he tells Shiro, unzipping the top part of his suit and pushing it down to bunch around his waist. The breeze quickly cools down his damp skin and Shiro shoves his shoulder.

“We're in the royal palace, at least have the courtesy to wait to undress until you're inside your rooms.”

“Where's the fun in that?” Kuro laughs, reaching to place his hand on the panel outside his door as Shiro heads toward his own room. Pushing the door open he steps inside, hearing it lock with a soft click.

Walking through the main room Kuro stops in the open doorway leading to the bedroom. Within the lump of blankets on the bed he can see snowy white hair and smooth skin flecked with blue markings. “Shiro was just asking about you,” Kuro says as he walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, fingers wrapping around his prosthetic wrist as he flexes the joints. “I told him you were a little tied up.” Kuro grins at the bad joke.

Reaching over Kuro tugs the blankets down to expose Lance's flushed face. The tips of his ears are red and the blush across his face steals all the way down his chest. With one look Kuro can tell his stomach and thighs are tacky with drying seed. Lance's wrists are circled in padded white metal and pinned to the headboard, a small device still strapped to his thigh just above one of his markings.

“Hey, beautiful,” Kuro murmurs when Lance looks at him. “Did you miss me?”

“Kuro,” Lance pants, fingers twitching in the air as he rocks his lower body against the bed. “It's—I need...”

“It's okay.” Kneeling up on the bed Kuro moves closer, sliding his hand down Lance's thigh, palm curving over warm skin to slip between his legs. “You've been doing so good, Lance.” Lance spreads his thighs at the touch, Kuro's claws carefully following the small wire of the device to where it disappears inside the prince. He can feel the vibration when he presses the pad of his thumb against Lance's entrance.

“It's not enough.” Lance is looking at Kuro, eyes heavy and body practically melted into the bed. The sheets are a mess but neither of them seem to mind. “Fuck me?”

Kuro grins, sitting back so he can push his suit down further. “All you had to do was ask.”

Using his foot Lance pushes at Kuro, trying to throw him off balance as he undresses. “Pretty sure I asked after lunch and you said 'let's try something first, it'll be fun.'”

“But it was fun, wasn't it?” Kuro tosses his suit off the bed and looks at the stained blanket pooled on the floor beside it. “Looks like you had fun to me.”

“It was fun but...” Lance tilts his hips when Kuro tugs at the wire, gasping. “It wasn't you.” He flushes with the confession.

Something stirs in Kuro's chest at that and he hums, slowly dragging the toy from Lance. It pops free with a squelch and the half-Galra leans in to kiss the moan from Lance's lips. “Let's get you cleaned up a little first, hm?”

Warm lips trail down Lance's neck, Kuro nipping his collarbones and the soft blue markings that glow beneath them. When he slides his tongue down further Lance snaps his head up from the pillow. “What are you doi—ah!” The flat of Kuro's tongue drags through the streaky mess of Lance's abdomen and dips into the shallow indent of his navel. “Kuro, that's dirty.” Lance tugs at his bound hands, back arching off the mattress when Kuro's hands settle on the insides of his thighs and spread them.

“Tastes good to me.” Kuro meticulously clears the mess away with his mouth, using not only his tongue but also his lips and teeth to tease the responsive body before him. Each scrape across Lance's skin sends a shiver down Lance's spine, words and sounds tumbling from his lips like water over falls.

When his mouth ghosts over Lance's cock the prince keens softly, Kuro's breath warm as he chuckles and wraps a hand around the base. “I've just cleaned you up, don't make a mess again.” Kuro presses a teasing kiss just beneath the head of Lance's cock.

Jerking his leg up Lance hooks his knee around Kuro's neck in a show of frustrated flexibility. “Fuck. Me.” Golden eyes blink at Lance and then Kuro growls low in his throat. Grabbing Lance's leg Kuro flips him over easily and hikes his ass up in the air. The bed creaks and Lance's fingers clench into fists, wrists straining against the padded cuffs. He shakes them. “Release these.”

Kuro chuckles as he grinds against Lance's exposed backside. “You're in no position to make demands, Your Highness. One thing at a time.” Leaning back just enough Kuro places his hands on Lance's ass and spreads him apart.

Craning his head Lance looks over his shoulder. He opens his mouth to reply but Kuro lines up and sinks in with one smooth thrust, a choked moan ripping from Lance's throat as his body parts as if it was made for Kuro. The lieutenant doesn't stop until his hips are flush against Lance's, fingertips digging into his hips.

Without giving Lance a chance to catch his breath Kuro pulls out and then fucks in hard and deep with an unrelenting pace. Lance moans into the bedding beneath him, body lax as Kuro rocks against him over and over.

The tips of his claws break the skin at Lance's hip and Kuro slows, pulling his hand back and flexing his fingers. “Sorry,” he grunts, bringing his hand up and licking his fingers clean.

Lance turns his head to the side, little puffs of breath escaping him. “Kuro,” he mumbles, toes curling against the sheets. “C'mon.”

Pulling out of Lance completely Kuro rolls him onto his back, shifting between his legs and reaching up over his head. “You deserve a treat,” he says as he deactivates the cuffs from the headboard. Seconds later he's lifting one of Lance's legs up onto his shoulder and sliding home once more. His clawed hand rests on Lance's thigh, grip loose.

Looping his bound arms around Kuro's neck Lance rocks his hips up to meet each thrust, body singing beneath Kuro's as they move closer and closer toward the edge of release.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also: would there be any interest for more of this AU after the event is over? I'm thinking of continuing it with random scenes but without an actual plot...if that makes sense.


	5. squicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here it is. I kinda like how it came out and if you try to tell me Lance wouldn't be adventurous with this kind of thing I will never believe you. 
> 
> Thanks for all of your support and lovey comments! :) I'll be adding a second part in this series after the wrecklance2k18 event is over!

* * *

 

It's not often Lance is awake before Kuro, especially if they fall asleep in the same bed. The Galra representatives like to get up at some ungodly hour and do training and flight drills, much to the delight of Allura who is always in need of an early sparring partner.

Lance, however, would rather sleep until the suns actually rise from the horizon, which means he often sleeps right through Kuro leaving for his morning routine.

But not today. Today, Lance is up before the suns and sneaking into Kuro's room. Shrugging out of the sheer robe hastily tied around his body Lance shoves a small vial between his teeth and lifts the sheet at the foot of the bed, crawling under it and slowly making his way up the mattress.

It's just his luck that Kuro is sleeping naked. Smiling to himself Lance settles between the half-Galra's legs and takes the vial from his mouth, warm hands resting on Kuro's thighs. Getting a quick eyeful Lance moves his hands slowly until he's cupping Kuro, his free hand grabbing the vial and uncorking it.

The oil has a slightly sweet scent but just a few drops is enough to make everything slippery, Lance's hands gliding over Kuro's awakening cock with ease. He traces the bumps and ridges as it thickens in his hand, his thumb swiping beneath the head and feeling it twitch.

Kuro shifts in his sleep and Lance pauses until he settles again. Shuffling onto his stomach Lance props himself up on his hands and knees and leans in, flicking the tip of his tongue against the deep purple vein running along the underside of Kuro's cock.

The oil has a sugary taste to it and the sheets smell like soap and the minty gel in the bathing chamber. Moving his body a little Lance licks his way up Kuro's hardened cock and wraps his lips around the head, sucking away the milky liquid that beads there while he strokes what isn't in his mouth.

A zing of pleasure flares through Lance when he hears the soft noises coming from Kuro, his breathing changing and his hair sliding against the pillow as he moves his head. Lance relaxes a little further and takes more into his mouth, the tip sliding wetly down his throat.

As he bobs his head Lance feels something wet smear a trail along his neck and push against the soft underside of his jaw. Frowning Lance pulls off of Kuro with a wet sound and tilts his head to look down.

Lance pushes up with his hands and his body jerks away. “What the _quiznak_ is that?!”

The shout has Kuro jolting up and the sudden motion sends Lance tipping toward the side of the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets. Jerking himself to the side Kuro grabs Lance before he can fall onto the floor.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Lance tears at the blankets covering him, his hair sticking up at odd angles when he finally gets the sheets off. His gaze swings to Kuro and he stabs a finger at Kuro's crotch. “What the _quiznak_ is going on _there_?”

Kuro looks down and finds himself very aroused, both cocks free and curving up toward his belly. Both, as in two. “Oh, oops.”

“Oops?” Lance's mouth drops open in disbelief. “You mean you _knew_ about that?” Reaching down Kuro presses his palm against his cocks and Lance snaps his fingers. “Kuro, focus!”

“Of course I knew about them.” Looking up Kuro tilts his head to the side and yawns. “It's my body, after all. I would hope I know about something like this.”

Lance tosses his hands up in the air. “Well _I_ didn't know about it! And there definitely wasn't two the last time we had sex!” He hazards a glance down at Kuro's crotch and flushes when Kuro touches himself. “Why didn't I know about it?”

“Because I didn't want you to know about it.”

Looking up Lance frowns. “What? Why?”

“Because I knew you'd freak out. Like you're doing right now.” Kuro slides from the bed and gathers his hair up into a messy knot “I'll go take care of this and it'll go away.”

Lance grabs his hand before he can take two steps. Kuro turns his head and looks down at the Altean prince. “I'm not freaking out,” Lance mumbles, tugging at Kuro's hand. “It's just different. I've never seen two on one person before.”

Kuro opens his mouth as if to make a witty remark but stops and lets out a huff of breath. “We were informed upon arrival that should we engage in 'carnal relations' our genitalia was to remain a singular form to reduce unnecessary complications or offense.” He pauses for a few beats of silence. “They basically told us to keep it to one dick for fucking, but how was I supposed to know you were going to surprise me with a spectacular wake-up blowjob?” He lets Lance tug him back to bed and sits on the edge.

Lance peeks around his side and looks down at his lap. Both cocks are flushed and ready for something other than just sitting there. Lance licks his lips. “You thought it was spectacular?”

“Just let me go take care of it,” Kuro mumbles as he leans against Lance, nosing at his messy hair. “Then I'll blow or finger you and—what are you doing?”

Wrapping a hand around the cock pushing up from just beneath the first Lance slides his fist down it and then back up. There's absolutely nothing different about it except its lower placement, it has the same ridges and slightly tapered head that reaches all of Lance's sweet spots. “Huh.” He switches cocks and gathers up what he can of the oil before stroking the second cock again. “It's just...two.”

Kuro hums in agreement. “You almost sound disappointed.” Clawed fingers slip up the back of Lance's neck and scratch lightly at his hair. “Having fun?” Kuro rolls his hips slowly into Lance's strokes, watching the flushed head peek through his fist and disappear again.

“Not as much as I'm about to.” Squeezing his hand Lance pulls away and looks up at Kuro. “Lay back down.” When Kuro raises a brow Lance pushes at his chest. “Down, lay down.”

“Pushy, pushy.” Kuro flops back onto the bed and scoots himself to lay with his head on the pillows. “Is this better, Your Highness?” Lance ignores the question and settles himself between Kuro's legs. “You don't have to—”

Without waiting for Kuro to finish Lance dips his head and takes Kuro back into his mouth, his hands working the other cock with sweet oil. Lance alternates between them as he bobs his head, sliding the tip of his tongue along the undersides and pressing wet kisses up and down the lengths.

Kuro's flesh fingers card through Lance's hair. “I'm not going to last long with that mouth of yours on me, Starfall,” Kuro grumbles, swiping his thumb along the corner of Lance's lips and stroking his cheek.

Flicking his eyes up Lance keeps his gaze on Kuro as he squeezes the cock nudging his chin, then opens his mouth wider to fit both the heads in against his tongue. Kuro swears like a Neblian junker when Lance dips his head to take them a bit deeper, his claws scraping gashes into the bedding.

It's not a terrible taste, either. Lance has blown Kuro once before and although he can't even take one of his cocks all the way he does his best and uses his hands to make up for it. Which, judging by the noises and grunts coming from Kuro, seems to be working just fine. Leaning over a little bit futher to try and take more Lance places a hand on Kuro's thigh, feeling the tense muscles jump as the lieutenant attempts to hold himself back. Lance grins around his mouthful at the thought of Kuro rocking up into his mouth. 

Lance's smug victory only lasts a few more seconds because soon he's being pulled off Kuro and pushed onto his back, a low growl filling the room. Kuro looms inches above him, claws digging into the bedding beside Lance's head as he jerks his cocks at a rapid pace. Blinking twice Lance lifts a hand to join Kuro's and uses the other to wrap around the back of Kuro's neck, guiding him down into a kiss as ropes of hot release splatter across his stomach and chest. Kuro keeps spilling over their fingers and his teeth nick Lance's bottom lip, the metallic tang of blood slipping into the kiss.

After what seems like ages Kuro pulls back and sits on his heels. Lance blinks his eyes open and smiles lazily, fingers trailing down his body streaked with cum until they reach his own cock curved upward in arousal. Mouth smeared red Lance uses a sticky hand to dip down and presses two fingers into himself. Offering Kuro a grin Lance spreads his legs wider to give him a stunning view. “Finished already?”

The gold of Kuro's eyes burns hot and Lance practically purrs when Kuro's body stretches out over top his own, the weight of him warm and reassuring but with not nearly giving him enough friction. Sharp teeth nip Lance's ear and Kuro sucks at the pointed tip. “I'm just getting started.”

 


	6. free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up on the 6th day with a 3k chapter* I think this one is my favorite.
> 
> aaaaaah, I can't believe tomorrow is the last day! I'm not sure I've ever finished an event like this XD let's hope I can get the last story written tonight *cracks knuckles*

* * *

 

Lance sips from the long-stemmed flute he's been nursing for the last forty-five minutes, the bubbles in the fruity champagne floating idly to the top. The crowd gathered in the ballroom sways and shifts like seawater, brightly colored gowns and robes changing like the tides.

The feast had been Lance's idea, a celebration for the completed first round of peace talks with Daibazaal and a beginning of a new era. Negotiations are far from over but a strong foundation has been laid out and secured. And knowing about the headaches caused by a few obstinate representatives from both sides, Lance decided everyone deserves a little celebration.

More Galra have joined them for the celebration and Lance doles out his smiles and small talk as often as he's required. Questions on certain issues were due to repeat themselves in the different circles but Lance has been trained in issues of court life since he was a child, so each answer was tinged with a bit of wit, charm and mystery.

Wandering through the room Lance pauses to talk with Captain Shirogane, laughing at the face he makes when the perfume-doused woman he was speaking with wanders away.

“It's like she bathed in it,” Shiro murmurs, taking a sip of his own drink and scanning the room. It's something Lance has noticed he does in large crowds or unfamiliar settings. Shiro looks at Lance. “How are you holding up?”

“Better than some, I suppose. Although I don't know how Allura does it.” Lance nods at his sister across the room. Allura is laughing at something an elderly Altean has said, a few of the Daibazaal guests chuckling and smiling around them. “I can play this game pretty well but it gets exhausting.”

“Court life,” Shiro hums in understanding. “I've never had a strong interest in it. But the food and drink are fantastic.”

Lance laughs at that. “Agreed.” They both take a drink and Lance bites his bottom lip. “So, where's Kuro?” He asks in feigned disinterested. Shiro glances at him from the corner of his eye but Lance pretends he doesn't notice.

“He's not one for socializing, believe it or not,” Shiro jokes. “He's probably running drills or in the training room.”

Making a face Lance downs the rest of his drink and places it on a server's empty tray when they offer to relieve him of it. “What a bore,” he mumbles. A shorter Galra with a mess of dark hair appears at Shiro's side and says something Lance doesn't catch.

“Of course,” Shiro replies and turns to Lance. “If you'll excuse me, Prince Lance?”

Lance scoffs and waves a hand. “I told you not to call me that,” he pouts and Shiro chuckles. Lance waves as they disappear into the crowd, walking around the edge of the room toward the wide, open balcony.

A soft breeze drifts from the open doorway and the midnight blue drapes shift with the movement, Lance glancing up at the moons overhead and walking out onto the balcony to rest his hands on the smooth marble of the railing. Below the garden pathways are illuminated with colorful lanterns are there are guests wandering around enjoying the beautiful night.

A hand settles on Lance's shoulder and he turns, doing his best to mask the disappointment when he sees one of King Alfor's nosiest advisers before him. “Oh, Lord Parya. I hope you're enjoying the festivities?”

“Of course,” the man says and Lance can see all the questions on the tip of his tongue. “May I ask a few things of you, Your Highness? About the negotiations and—”

Lance takes a few steps toward the ballroom. “Surely you can, but first I must grab another of those drinks going around.” Maybe if he can slip away...

The man brightens up hopefully. “Of course! My apologies. Let me go fetch us some and we can talk.”

Before Lance can answer the adviser disappears into the crowd to fetch them new drinks. Lance groans at the thought of fielding more questions for the rest of the evening when suddenly an arm wraps around his middle and a warm hand covers his mouth. “I thought he'd never leave.” Sudden panic rises and Lance begins to lift his foot, arm drawing back at the ready to snap his elbow into his attacker's side. The movements are predicted and the man sidesteps, hand snapping up to catch Lance's arm. “Nice try, Your Highness, but that trick only worked once now that I know what to expect,” Kuro breathes beside Lance's ear in amusement.

“Kuro,” Lance says in a rush of relief, turning around and punching the lieutenant in the shoulder. “You ass.”

Catching Lance's hand Kuro grins and kisses his knuckles playfully. “At your service.”

Lance can't help but smile. “Shiro said you wouldn't be coming.”

“I always cum when it's with you,” Kuro quips, laughing when Lance tries to punch him again. “Sorry, couldn't resist. But I'm not here to socialize.”

Brow pinching in confusion Lance tilts his head to the side. “Then why are you here?”

“Rescue mission.” He grins brightly and his gaze cuts to the ballroom. “Uh oh, time to act.”

“Act on wha—Kuro!”

Dipping his body Kuro tosses a stunned Lance over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As nimble as a cat he jumps onto the balcony railing and launches into the air, Lance's shout getting stuck in his throat as wind rushes past his ears.

They land on the next balcony over and Kuro sets Lance down, tugging him into the folds of the thick drapes and wrapping his arms around Lance's middle. Within a few seconds Lance can hear Lord Parya's distant voice calling his name. “I'm going to be in trouble,” he whispers to Kuro, leaning back against his chest.

“Worth it,” the half-Galra mumbles, fingers playing with the laces of Lance's pants. A few partygoers wander out onto the balcony as they talk and Lance leans further against Kuro to stay hidden when he smells the perfume from earlier.

Warm lips press just beneath his jawline and Lance tilts his head to the opposite side. When Kuro's clawed hand slips beneath the waistband of his pants Lance lets out a soft squeak of surprise, hands flying up to cover his mouth as Kuro's palm grinds against him.

“It's such a lovely night and everyone seems to be in good spirits,” the woman on the balcony is saying to her companions. “Prince Lance has done so well in the meetings and organizing this event.”

“I agree. But did you see choice in outfits this evening? The high collar does nothing to dispel the rumors going around, especially on a warm day like this.” A few giggles follow the statement and Lance flushes red, Kuro's hand slipping into his underwear. “I've heard he's taken a Galra lover,” one of the women whispers loudly to her friends.

Kuro muffles his snort against Lance's skin. “Lover,” he purrs in Lance's ear, licking the shell and making Lance try to jerk his head away. “Not nice,” he murmurs, sucking on the lobe and thumbing the head of his cock.

Luckily the women leave the balcony and return to the party, Lance dropping his hands to grab Kuro's arm that disappears into his pants. “You're going to get us caught,” he hisses, fingers gripping the smooth metal.

“No, _you_ are going to get us caught. Between the two of us, I can actually keep quiet.” Lance stomps on Kuro's foot and he yelps. “Why you...”

“Prince Lance?”

Lord Parya's voice has them both freezing, Kuro trying to tug Lance further into the folded fabric as he curses. Removing his hand from Lance's pants Kuro doesn't bother to do up the laces before he bends and scoops him over his shoulder again, Lance hitting his back in retaliation.

When Lord Parya wanders to the other end of the balcony Kuro leaves the safety of the drapes and swings a leg over the balcony railing. In a nervous voice Lance whisper-shouts Kuro's name but gets ignored, Kuro's arm wrapping around his back and holding him steady.

As swift as falling rain Kuro jumps off the balcony and this time they fall downward toward the gardens. Lance swallows his scream, hands clutching at Kuro's sides in a death grip. Halfway down Kuro slams his clawed hand into the side of the palace wall, the metal tips gouging lines into the white stone to slow their descent.

Kuro drops the rest of the way and lands in a crouch on the grass, his shoulder pressing into Lance's middle and forcing the air from his lungs. “Sorry,” Kuro says when Lance wheezes, shifting his hold so Lance can stand on his own. Re-lacing his pants Lance looks up at the balcony high above and nearly falls over when he sees the claw marks in the stone.

Someone moves to the edge of the balcony and Lord Parya glances down into the gardens. _“Quiznak,”_ Lance swears, grabbing Kuro's hand and yanking him around a flowering hedge. “We're going to be in so much trouble,” he mumbles but Kuro laughs, pulling him close and kissing the windblown hair.

“There's no way he saw us, it's dark out here and shadows play tricks.” Kuro's eyes catch the moonlight like golden pools. He squeezes Lance's hand. “Come on.”

They wander through the hedge maze, Lance having to tug Kuro around a few times when he keeps hitting dead ends. Every so often Kuro stops to back Lance against a flowering wall and kiss him breathless or pluck a small flower and tuck it into Lance's hair or behind his ear.

By the time they reach the small clearing with the lioness fountain Lance's hair is filled with flowers and Kuro has a few tucked into the braids at the sides of his head. Lance's lips are kiss-swollen and he's smiling, leaning up on his toes to kiss Kuro.

Leading them over to a grassy spot Kuro lays Lance down and straddles his hips, fingers swiftly undoing the lace collar and intricate clasps down the front of his tunic. “You've gotten frighteningly good at that,” Lance comments with a grin.

“I had to learn since I've been yelled at for unnecessary ripping of expensive fabric.” Kuro pushes the fabric apart to expose Lance's chest and the small blue markings that decorate it. A few bruises and shallow scratches are scattered across Lance's skin, Kuro's own handiwork. “And the reward beneath is worth every extra second.”

Lance slides his hands into Kuro's hair, mindful of the braids at the sides of his head. “So charming.” A small blue flower drops onto Lance's chest and Kuro picks it up, tucking it into moonlight strands. Kuro bends down to kiss the spot the flower fell, slowly working his way up Lance's neck.

Sliding his hands to the back of Kuro's neck Lance walks his fingers down the half-Galra's skin until they meet the collar of his shirt. Instead of the usual drab pilot's suit Kuro is wearing a simple black shirt and pants, Lance's hand dipping under the fabric and tugging it up until Kuro leans away enough to get it off.

Bunching it up Kuro slides the shirt under Lance's head like a pillow. Lifting his head Lance kisses the corner of Kuro's mouth. “Thanks for rescuing me earlier. How can I ever repay you?”

Sitting back Kuro quickly undoes the laces of Lance's pants and tugs them down slowly. “Well, I've got a king's ransom right here.” When Lance lifts his hips Kuro pulls at his pants, the soft leather boots Lance wears preventing him from getting them all the way off. “Shit.”

Lifting his head up Lance looks down. The lace-up boots he chose for this outfit are beautifully crafted and compliment his outfit perfectly but aren't really good for a quick romp in the gardens. “Good enough,” he shrugs and lies his head back down.

Kuro laughs and abandons his efforts, kneeling up and unzipping his own pants. His eyes narrow when he sees Lance watching, tongue swiping out to wet his lips. “See something you like?”

Lance nods and points around Kuro's side. “That bush behind you flowers in the moonlight and the blossoms are really—Kuro!” Lance breaks off with a laugh when Kuro bends and blows a raspberry against his stomach, lips gliding across Lance's skin to kiss each of the pale blue markings.

They both freeze when voices drift up over the hedges, guests wandering the pathways nearby. Lance bites his lip. “We should take this to my room.”

“I thought you said you could keep quiet,” Kuro teases, a slick fingertip pressing into Lance slowly, filling him up. Where he keeps the oil is a mystery to Lance but the Altean prince can't stop himself from rocking down against the finger.

“This is such a bad idea,” Lance mumbles as Kuro works him open with two fingers, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Kuro's hand stills. “Do you want to stop?”

Lowering his arm Lance shakes his head after a beat of hesitation. “No,” he confesses in a whisper and Kuro grins, shoving his own pants down around his knees. “Don't look so smug about it.”

“Then you shouldn't look so nervous. We'll be quiet.” Removing his fingers Kuro shifts around a bit and Lance nearly yelps when a warm tongue licks him. “ _Quiet_ ,” Kuro stresses, tongue sliding across Lance's opening once more.

“ _You_ be quiet,” Lance mumbles as if Kuro's mouth isn't busy elsewhere, a flush high on his cheeks. He doesn't have to wait long before Kuro is shifting again, crawling up his body so they're face to face. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kuro dips his head and sucks a bruise just above where Lance's high collar usually sits. Using one hand he guides himself into Lance, sinking down against his body slowly as laughter drifts over the hedges around them.

Lance grabs onto Kuro's shoulder and yanks him closer, muffling a groan against scarred skin. The fountain bubbles softly to help hide the noises they make and a breeze filters through the hedges to help cool them down.

Each push of Kuro's hips is a rhythm Lance meets, his legs lifting to wrap around the half-Galra only for him to remember they're trapped with boots and pants. “Stupid boots,” Lance finally mumbles in frustration against Kuro's lips.

Pulling back and out of Lance Kuro looks around, swatting at the grabby hands that try to pull him back down. His gaze lands on the fountain and he stops. “I've got an idea.”

“It better be to start fucking me again.” Lance slaps a hand over his mouth when something laughs just on the other side of the hedge behind his head. They remain frozen a few seconds but the footsteps lead away from their little alcove, Lance's hand dropping to wrap around his flushed erection.

“You're insatiable,” Kuro murmurs as he tugs Lance up. A grin steals across his face. “Am I really that good?”

“You're really full of yourself,” Lance points out as Kuro guides him a few steps over to the fountain. Frowning at the back of the lioness statue Lance opens his mouth to question Kuro only for a warm hand to press against the nape of his neck and push him down.

Bending at the waist Lance grabs the edge of the fountain for balance. “And you're really full of _me_ ,” Kuro whispers low, hands on Lance's hips as he fucks into him in one deep thrust. It rocks Lance forward but he catches himself before he can topple into the clear water.

Without waiting Kuro snaps his hips again, dragging in and out of Lance's body even as it tightens around him. A soft ' _quiznak_ ' falls from Lance's lips as he grips the edge of the fountain, the wet smack of skin on skin nearly drowned out by the falling water.

Lance's palms scrape against the stone as Kuro fucks him hard and fast, the rhythm they've fallen into interrupted when Kuro pulls out suddenly, Lance turning to look over his shoulder and being met with a heated kiss. Kuro guides Lance down into the grass and settles between his thighs, rolling his hips and filling every inch of Lance slow and deep.

More voices float on the breeze but neither Kuro nor Lance take notice, too wrapped up in the moment they share.

When Kuro's knee slips on the grass and he falls forward, cock sinking even deeper and making them both moan when Lance's body hugs him tighter. Kuro repeats the thrust and Lance's breathing hitches, his knees bumping Kuro's hips as his untouched cock twitches between them and spills milky streaks of release across their chests.

Kuro finishes a few thrusts later with Lance's name on his lips, hips flush against the Altean's ass as he fills him with seed, body rocking to prolong the sensation and push everything he has into Lance. When they're both sensitive and too tired to move Kuro shifts onto his side and pulls Lance against his chest.

Lance shivers when the breeze drifts across his damp skin, leaning into Kuro's warmth. Fingers slide through his hair and comb out bits of grass and flower petals. “That was the best part of the night,” he yawns. “But now I could use a nap.”

“The night is young,” Kuro says but can't help but yawn himself. It wouldn't be the worst thing to fall asleep here in the gardens.

Except it's that exact moment they hear Allura's voice from around the hedge.

“And just over here is the lioness fountain, one of the garden's most prominent sculptures. It truly is a work of art, done by none other than the queen herself, and one of my brother's favorite places.”

Lance jerks up and the movement forcibly removes Kuro from inside of him, the half-Galra's hiss not hushed in the least. Once up on wobbly legs Lance yanks his pants up and tries to do up the buttons of his tunic as Kuro tugs his shirt on and zips up his own pants. Lance can feel the wetness between his legs but Kuro grabs him around the waist and he forgets the small discomfort.

They barely make it through a small opening in the flowering bushes before Allura leads the guests around the corner, Lance's laugh filling the gardens as he and Kuro run hand-in-hand back toward the palace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes, there is going to be more with these two in the near future! I'm going to take a short break to finish up the two exchange gifts I'm working on but then I will be adding a new series of oneshot stories in this AU :) if there is anything in particular you'd like to see, you can always let me know in the comments or drop me a message [on my tumblr!](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> thanks again for loving luro with me!


	7. after care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read, commented and gave kudos! I really appreciate you and your encouragement! *hugs you all*

* * *

 

The map room is dark, only a few candles flickering and throwing off a warm glow around the room. The early summer breeze flits in through the open windows, bringing with it a tangle of scents from the gardens.

Spread out across the table in the center of the room is Altea's prince, his naked body arching off a map that offers every mountain, valley and waterway in Altea. One of Lance's legs is hooked over the Galra lieutenant's hip, the other splayed wide over a mountain ridge that borders the capital city.

“Kuro,” Lance pants when the cock inside of him shifts on the next thrust, toes curling. “Don't you—we should be reviewing the m-map.”

“I don't need a map to show me the heart of Altea.” Lifting Lance's free leg Kuro slides it in the crook of his elbow. “I've got it right here.”

Bending forward Kuro catches Lance's lips, pushing in deeper with the new angle and feeling Lance's body press against his own in response. Lance trails his hands up Kuro's chest, one slipping around the back of his neck and the other cupping his cheek. “I don't want you to leave.”

The confession hangs suspended between them, Lance closing his eyes when Kuro refuses to look away. “I'm not going anywhere,” Kuro whispers, unusually soft. They both know he can't promise forever. In just two weeks' time Prince Lotor will arrive to sign the treaty and take the Galra representatives back home with him, but Lance nods anyway.

Kuro stills but Lance refuses to open his eyes. Warm fingertips touch his cheek. “Hey, don't do this.”

Lance opens his eyes and looks at Kuro, using his leg to pull the half-Galra closer as he tilts his hips up. “You were the one who started it,” he says playfully, referencing their impromptu fucking and doing everything he can to distract Kuro away from the sobering thoughts of leaving. It's a paper thin attempt but his options are limited. “Come on,” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss Kuro as he fucks himself on the cock buried inside of him. “Fuck me.”

“Lance,” Kuro says but the Altean prince shakes his head, rocking his hips in an attempt to roll them over. Kuro keeps him right where he is and resumes his pace, rolling his hips and meeting Lance thrust for thrust. Words of praise fall from Lance's lips and he loses himself in Kuro and how perfectly they fit together.

A while later when they're both spent and Kuro's body blankets Lance's, he whispers promises full of intent to a dozing Lance and vows to himself to make things work. When Lance nods off Kuro wraps the sleepy prince in his cloak and carries him through the darkened empty hallways, nudging the door to Lance's rooms open and slipping inside.

The bathing chamber is lit with three oil lamps, the recessed stone tub already filled with steaming water. Swiftly removing his clothing and the cloak Kuro carries Lance into the water and sits with the prince in his lap. “Are you going to wake up a little and bathe?” Kuro asks when Lance rests his chin on the half-Galra's shoulder and sighs in content. Lance's legs are snugly resting against Kuro's thighs, his arms draped loosely around Kuro's middle.

“You do it,” Lance yawns, nuzzling Kuro's neck.

“As his highness commands,” Kuro snorts but reaches for the bottle of scented soap on the ledge of the tub. He slides his soapy hands up and down Lance's back and then does his front, fingers gentle but thorough as he washes every inch of the prince. When he slides a clean finger into Lance's body he gets a warm, hiccupped breath against the side of his neck. Next Kuro washes the Altean's hair with careful fingers and laughs when Lance purrs like a cat.

Once Lance is cleaned to his satisfaction Kuro gently moves him out of his lap to sit a little lower in the water. “I'll be right back,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Lance's damp hair before getting up out of the tub. He slides on a pair of pants and disappears for a while, Lance floating in the spacious bath and letting his limbs relax and soak in the magic healing powers of hot water.

Kuro returns a while later carrying a jug and bundle of cloth that he sets on the edge of the tub. Lance looks up when Kuro disturbs the water upon re-entry, smiling as he makes his way over to his lover.

Sitting himself in Kuro's lap Lance runs his hands up the expanse of his chest, tracing scars idly. “Ready for your turn?” Lance reaches for a bottle of soap but Kuro catches his hand.

“Not yet.” Leaning over Kuro grabs something from the bundle of cloth and offers Lance the small bowl of fruits. “You should eat something. And I've brought water.” Kuro motions toward the jug, hands settling on Lance's hips and tracing the swooping markings there. “Please,” he murmurs after dropping a kiss to Lance's collarbone.

Smiling Lance grabs a plump berry and pops it into his mouth. “Thank you,” he says after, leaning in to kiss Kuro. Lance offers a few of the different fruits to the half-Galra and watches his expression as he tries each one. The sour yellow berries are Kuro's least favorite and Lance nearly knocks the jug of water off the ledge with his flailing elbow when Kuro chews for less than a second and then spits them into the water.

Wiping at his eyes Lance can't stop the smile that seems to take up permanent residence on his face. He notices that Kuro's cheeks are flushed a light pink and his smile softens. “Hey, I...”

Looking up at Lance Kuro catches his hand and laces their fingers, the tips of his claws resting against the back of Lance's hand. Instead of waiting for Lance to continue Kuro leans in and kisses him, the unsaid words echoing between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT, THAT'S A WRAP! Thank you for going on this nsfw ride with me! *falls over*


End file.
